Weading disaster
by Trio Maxwell
Summary: I wrote this not knowing that there *was* a wedding story about Luke and Mara by Mr. Zahn so bear with it please?
1. Weadding disaster: Prologue

Hi I love Star Wars. I was disappointed when Mr. Zahn didn't write a book to follow up Luke's proposal in "Vision of the Future" so I wrote one myself. I came up with Kaustin because all the good villains were already used up. This is my first fic and I would appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism you might have. Please go easy on the flames. Thanks.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places in Star Wars.  
  
  
Wedding Disaster  
Prologue:  
  
As the red orb of the gas giant Yavin rose in the sky, Jedi master Luke Skywalker, sat meditating atop the Old temple that housed his Jedi academy. After finishing his morning calisthenics, Luke, was truing to quell his rising nervousness. Today was his wedding day.  
For the past week the academy had been in a state of controlled pandemonium. A steady stream of guests had been arriving. They were a mixture of New Republic dignitaries and Tallon Kardre's information gatherers. Throughout all this Luke had kept his outer façade of Jedi calmness. Inside, however, he was a mess. Luke had no idea how his Fiancée, Mara Jade, was remaining so calm.  
The ceremony would be taking place in the grand hall where Luke, Han, Chewi, and many other pilots had been honored after the destruction of the first Death Star. Liea, Han and Threepeeo had arrived a month ago. Liea was having the time of her life arranging her twins wedding. As Luke slowly watched his bachelor hood slip away one minute at a time, he was growing increasingly apprehensive.  
Artoo Deetoo rolled out of the turbolift and bleeped a question. Luke sighed. Shaking himself from the semi-trance he answered "Yes, Artoo. I suppose I should get ready." As he stood to leave Luke felt a tingling at the back of his neck. This would normally disturb Luke because it meant the force was warning him of danger but this time he made a mistake and attributed it to nerves.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for any typos. Please review. chapter 1 comming in two days!! 


	2. Weadding Disaster: Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars (Though I wouldn't mind a shot at Harrison Ford) so please dont sue me  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
As Luke stepped off the turbolift and turned towards his room he heard a slightly metallic but definitely prissy voice. "Master Luke. Thank the maker I've found you!" exclaimed the golden protocol droid hurrying up the hall towards Luke and Artoo.  
"What is it Threepeeo?" Luke asked.   
"Mistress Liea asked me to come and assist you with your preparations."  
Luke smiled at the droid's almost eager telling of his assignment. Threepeeo could be a bit over-zealous when he thought he was being helpful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a temple, not more than three Kilometers from the Acadamey, a group of dark Jedi had gathered. They had come from all over the gallaxy with one goal in mind; Kill Luke Skywalker and his jedi studants.  
  
Their leader was a tall man not much older than Luke but with a touch of grey at histemples and in his unkempt beard. Having once been a studant of Lukes he knew the jungle moon and the layout of the temple.   
He was the leader of this band of sith. His name was Kaustin, (AN:Sorry just some random letter I put together for a name) and he had turned to the darkside after seeing what power it gave Kyp. He had lept Yavin and now, Ten years later he had come back with his sanity near gone.  
  
He stood and turned to the group behind him. "My aprintaces. You have all completed your training and the time has come to take our places as the rulers of the universe. We shal commense our attack on Skywalker and take his precous studants and show them the true way to use  
the force. Do not kill any jedi but Skywalker and his bride. You will also kill all New republic and Empire officials." He spat the names of the two governments who were now at peace and were standing in the way of his lordship over the galaxy. "The time has come my aprintaces! LeT US ATTACK!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leia had selected Lukes cloths. He was to wear tan slacks, that reminded like of the desert sands of Tatooine, and a blue tunick, which matched his eyes. He would also wear a silve bealt and his lightsaber would hang from it. The belt had been woven, as a gift to Luke from Chewi, from the fibers ,  
which grew from the center of the carnivourous sireine plant, on the wookie home world of Kkassissh (An: Spelling?), The whole outfit gave him a rather reagle look. Threepeeo fussed for fifteen minutes untill he was satisfied with the wa Lukes hair was styled.  
  
Now as Luke stood infront of the great hall waiting for his love and bride to join him luke began to feel uneasy. Just then however Mara entered and the site of her sent all other thoughts from his mind.   
  
She wore a simple white dress and her coppery red hair was piled in a mass of curls atop her head. A few loose curls softly framed her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cerimony had just started when the door at the back burst open and a mass of sith wariors flooded the chamber.  
  
Leia's Nigori guards were the first to react, Forming a wall with their bodies they were jouned a split second later by Karrdre's people all brandishing weapons.   
  
Luke stood and started tward the face off. "Kaustin? What are you doing here?" he said in a tone much calmer than he felt.  
  
"We want you to die Skywalker." As if these words were a signal all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
AN: so did you like it? The next part is coming soon I promis. Pease review? Thank you and STAR WARS RULES!!! 


	3. Wedding Disaster: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Star Wars, So please don't sue!  
  
AN: Sorry It took so long to post but I had finals and work so I took me till now to get this typed. Also, I was corrected in one of my reviews. I had looked for a wedding story for Luke and Mara but couldn't find one so I wrote this story. I would like to thank "the IMFAMOUS Kristen" for bringing the fact that there is one to my attention. I'm stuck on a computer with no Spell Check so please bear with me. // denotes thoughts sent through the force. But any who... on with chapter three.  
  
  
The hall was in pandemonium. The Sith were easily deflecting the blaster shots fired by the defenders who were trying to fend off the attack on Luke Skywalker's wedding. Tallon Karrdre (An: spelling?) was the first to fall, followed by a nighori. As Luke's Jedi joined the battle light sabers' came into play.  
  
As Mara left the dais to help in the fight, she grabbed a blaster off a dead body. It was not until she had moved on that she realized it was Karrdre. One of the Sith was dueling with Dorsk 81, one of Luke's first Jedi students. Sudenly Dorsk 81 dropped to his knees, his opponents lightsaber through his chest.   
  
Within sconds of his death Kaustin was there. "I SAID DON'T KILL ANY JEDI BUT SKYWALKER!" With that he broke the others neck with a twist of the force.  
  
Mara saw this and acted quicly. /LUKE!/ she called.  
/Mara? Are you alright?/ Lukes reply came accompanied by all his fear and love for her.  
/Forget about me. I just wached the lead sith kill one of his men because he dissobayed the order he gave them of not to kill and Jedi but you. If you give the order the gests who aren't forwill get out of danger and you could go with them./  
/I'll give the order, but I won't desert my studants and friends./  
Before she could argue Lukes voice yelled over the noise of battle "ALL NON-JEDI PULL BACK!"   
Amazingly the gests listened. Though some, like Leia, had to be dragged.  
  
Mara glanced around for her next foe and saw like fighting fifteen sith alone. With all the strenght she could find She reached into the force and literaly plastered six of them to the wall. The consentraton reuired for this left her with her guard down. She didn't even realize she was in danger until everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: HE HE HE I'm evil. sorry about the cliff hanger but chapter 4 will be up soon I promis.  



	4. 

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or anything in the Star Wars galaxy except Kaustin.  
  
AN: Sorry it was so long in comming but I've been busy with school & work. Not to mention that my mom trashed my hard copy original of this completed fic so I had to rewrite it. BTW I know that The Solo Kids should be really young at Luke and Mara's wedding, but I like them better from YJK and also I've never read Union so I'm using my artistic liscense. On with chapter 4!   
  
Recap of ch 3's end:  
  
Mara glanced around for her next foe and saw like fighting fifteen sith alone. With all the strenght she could find She reached into the force and literaly plastered six of them to the wall. The consentraton reuired for this left her with her guard down. She didn't even realize she was in danger until everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beginning of ch 4:  
  
While her consentration was elswhere Kaustin had snuck up behind Mara. Using the force he cut off all of Mara's brain functions, with the exception of those that maintain Cadio and respatory functions.   
  
Seeing Skywalker kill two of his brothers had made him realize that Skywalker would need to be captured by brains not brawn. In one last desperate move he played his trump card and attacked one of Skywalkers loved ones.  
  
"Skywalker! Drop your weapon or she dies!" Kaustin yelled over the din of the battle. Igniting his lightsaber he held it close to Mara's throught. Is hummed there, pulsing with a sickly, acid yellow color. "I'm going to warn you only once more. Drop the weapons or I drop her.   
Luke tried to touch Mara's mind, but Kaustin put up a force sheild around himself and Mara to prevent his making contact.  
  
Slowly Luke lowered and deactivated his sabre. One by one his fingers released their grip on the silver hilt and it fell. Before it could reach the ground, howevr, it changed direction, as if pulled by an invisible wire, and flew into Kaustins out streched hand.  
  
"Everyone drop you weapons." Leia yelled.   
  
Her order was ounctuated by the clatter of various weapons ranging from lightsabers' to blasters to primitive knives.  
  
"Round up the studants!" Kaustin barked to his dark Jedi.  
  
Holding her breath Leia praid that The twins and Anaken wouldn't be taken. When some sith bound a stone faced Jaina's hands leia started to steped foward, but han placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Whispering in her ear he cautoned her "Don't. They can handle themselves and Luke is with them."  
  
Leia nodded slowly as all the jedi-light and dark both- left the temple. A single tear workeked its way down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok until next time. Bye! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.  
  
And as always REVEWE PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
